the_world_of_ardafandomcom-20200214-history
Hilda Bianca
Hilda Bianca was a woman of Esgaroth who worked as a market trader and sold Athelas plants. Biography Witnessing the arrival of Thórin Oakenshield In TA 2941, when Bard I was smuggling Thórin and Company into Lake-town, Hilda noticed them walking in the town while she was examining her plant. She was among the citizens who witnessed the Dwarves fighting and knocking out the guards before they could arrest them. When Braga and his men arrived to find out what was going on, Hilda quickly dropped one of her plants to knock out one of the guards that was waking up and hid the Dwarves from sight. After the incident, Hilda later gossiped to a Net Mender and his partner of what she had saw earlier and the word would later spread all over town that the Dwarves have came to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. Battle of Five Armies She was among the survivors that escaped Smaug's attack on Lake-town in a boat, and makes it alive to the shores of the Long Lake. While passing out warm jackets, Alfrid came by and demanded that she passed him one. Hilda refused and told him that he wasn't in charge anymore since Calamar Moneybags was dead. This caused Alfrid to grab her and attempted to kill her for insulting him, but Bard and his son Bain managed to stop him in time and save Hilda's life. She was quite surprised and happy that Bard was alive and pledged her loyalty to him after hearing that he was responsible for killing Smaug. When Bard declared that they must move on, she questions him on what the people should do. Together, Hilda and the people of Lake-town took shelter at the ruined city of Dale. During the battle between Dale and the Lonely Mountain, when a legion of Guldur Orcs were breaching the walls of Dale under the command of Azog the Defiler, Hilda was sent to hide in a building with the rest of the women and children. After impatiently and anxiously waiting, she finally gives in and declares that the rest of the women should fight and defend their home as well. Many agree with her and each grab a weapon, followed by the rest of the group. When a bundled up "woman" is revealed to be Alfrid, Hilda once again insults him for being a filthy and greedy coward. She leads the people out of the hall and they charge directly at the oncoming Orcs that were coming their way. Hilda doesn't back down, and she proves her strength in plunging her weapon into an orc's chest. She later survived the long-going battle and was present at the ceremony where she all the survivors would honor the fallen. Appearances *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (First appearance) *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' Sources * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Chronicles: Cloaks & Daggers (as "Hilda-Bianca") * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Official Movie Guide Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Northrons